1963
by one eyed nemesis
Summary: In November 1963 Martin Crane finds himself in Dallas driving in the President's motorcade. As shots are fired he is plunged into the investigation of one of the most imfamous moments of the 20th century. Please review
1. Chapter 1:A place in Kennedy's motorcade

I pulled at my coat and shrugged in the cold weather, it was the winter of '63 and I was about to set out on the biggest adventure of my life. I had just finished a hard day of police work, I was ready to go home and see my wife Hester and my two boys Fraiser and Niles. Maybe try to coax them into playing ball instead of reading their books. But as luck would have it my boss spotted me. He scurried towards me throwing down a cigarette and stomping out its flame. His hair was gray and thinning although I would never tell him.

"Hey Marty, my boy. Just the man I wanted to see." Wallace Spic said with a wide grin, I smiled and waited for him leaning on a squad car.

"How you doin' Wally." I asked moving closer to the car to shield myself from the cold.

"I was wondering if you could do me a big favor.Are you up for it?" he said. Before I could respond he spoke again," I want to you to go to Dallas."

"Dallas,Texas?" I asked.

"Yep. Marty my boy. I want you to take a place in Kennedy's motorcade, represent Seattle.I can have you transferred there for a few days, introduce yourself to the President if you can make a name for Seattle. Huh can you do it?"

"I Well I don't know, I mean Dallas? I love our President but Dallas?" I said although my mind was already made up.

"Come now, Marty you owe me." the last three words echoed in my ears and I nodded.

"I'll go." I said.

I walked home thinking of meeting the President, and never expecting the tragic events of Friday, November 22,1963.


	2. Chapter 2:Two More Days

I walked slowly and quietly on my way home, it was cool brisk evening and I had a lot to think about. I'd been recruited to participate in a motorcade in a state I didn't know and with people I've never met. I knew thing would be hostlie, how could they not. Police Officers in Dallas see a cop from Seattle come for a few days just to be seen,it wouldn't go down well. My coat was light brown and made of suade, it didn't keep very cool but it looked nice. I shrugged waying th e pros and cons I thought it was a good chance. So I turned a corner and walked up the driveway of my home and turning the key pushed my way into my home.

I liked my house it wasn't the lavish castle you would see a movie star in but it suited me just fine, I shook in the newfound warmth of my humble home, I chuckled my sons would say my humble abode but not me they could have their fancy words and clothing I was happy to sit back with a ballentine beer and watch the game. I walked slowly, into my home closing the door. I walked through the front of the house to kitchen and ran into Hester was waiting in a small wooden chair, I assumed Frasier and Niles were in bed and had been for hours, I knew I was late on the way home I had found a badly mangled dog and made a detour to deliver it to a shelter. Maybe that made me later than I thought but the dog was almost dead, I had to do waht I did.

"You're late." Hester said, she was calm and quiet when she said it and she let me have my time to speak.

"Look, I'm sorry, I had to speak Wally and then there was this dog..."

"A dog?"

"Yeah, poor guy was limping on the side of the road..." I opened the can of beer, "I had to help him."

"A dog?"

"Yeah his name was.. Bart... No Bartholomew. Weird name for a dog makers the poor guy sound like a comic book character. Personally I'd prefer Eddie or Arthur, no Eddie." I said with my hand on the new recliner.

"Can we stop talking about dogs for a minute, we need to address us."

"What about us?" I said playing with the dial on the televison it was a small wooden box with a tiny screen, Frasier would say diminutive, I was happy with tiny. The reception was bad but at the time a televison was a novelty, I bragged to my neighbors for a wek when I it.

"Well, I barely know what you do at work accept for when we cross pathes when you need to analyze a suspect. And Niles keeps having nightmares about missiles in Cuba."

"I thought we sheilded him from a that." I watched Gilligan scurry up a coconut tree.

"Honesty, you pay more attention to _Gilligan's Island_ than to me." Hester said.

"Okay you wanna' talk 'bout my work?"

"Yeah what'd Wally want to talk about?"

"He told me I'm going to Texas."

"What?"

"He wants a Seattle guy there when the President visits."

"Can't you get out of it?"

"What? I don't want to get out of it! I wanna' meet President Kennedy."

"You're doing this?"

"Leavin' Wednesday. President arrives Thursday I wann' get a feal of the place beforehand and I need to meet everybody in the Dallas Police Department beforehand also."

"And until then?"

"Until then I'm Martin Crane, Homicide, Then I'm Martin Crane on President Kennedy's security detail." I said as Gilligan swam into the lagoon in a bout of panic.

"Okay. Goodnight.

Wednesday, November 20, 1963.

I stood in the middle of the road in Dealy Plaza, I looked at the underpass in front of me and then at the Texas School Book Depository. _Two more days._


	3. Chapter 3: Niles

I packed in the bedroom, Hester couldn't look at me. So it was just me and ol' blue eyes. I wasn't packing heavy, just what was needed. Just two sets or pants, two shirts, some underwear and socks. Also a pair of aviator glasses so I would look cool when I met Jack. Niles darted into the room a look of panic in his eyes.

"Hey." I said. Niles ran to me and ran his hand on my arm then stomped on my foot. He stumbled to the bed. "What was that for?"

"Fraiser said that you didn't exist. That you were just and existential figment of my imagination. That every one was not here." Niles was speaking faster than the mouse of Looney Tunes.

I grumbled, and pulled Niles onto my knee. "Now son, you know he's just playin'. It was a trick."

"Why this is a jest as contrived as a machiavellian plot. How dastardly!" Niles said in a rather proud way.

I paused, "Yeah, well I gonna' have to have a talk with your brother. You know son I'm going to have to go away for a while."

"where are you going."

"I'm gonna go see the president."

"Wow." Niles said in a rare moment of normal talk.

"You know I always like good old Jack Kennedy. He's a real standup guy, strong and handsome to..." I began to whisper, "Just like your dad."

Niles smirked. "Love you dad."

"I-see soon son." I said not saying what I wished to say.

The next day I arrived at Loves Field one day ahead of the President.


	4. Chapter 4: Not my kind of bar

I headed straight for a nightclub, it wasn't my kind of place with all the strippers. But it was close to my hotel and the flight put me in the mood for a nice cold Ballentine. The place was a far cry from McGinty's but I thought I'd give it a shot.

"Hey feller! Over here!" a man called to me, he was a shady type and I didn't take a liking to him.

"What you need, buddy." I tried to sound nice.

"Here take these. Pass 'em around." He handed me a few fliers and took my arm in a death grip, "He'll be here tomorrow don't be fooled by his lies."

"See ya'" I broke from his grip and moved into the club. I dumped the fliers but kept one for myself.

The paper was a appalling, it featured two pictures of my president: one full on and the other in profile. It said:

_Wanted for Treason_

_This man is wanted for treasonous activities against the United States:_

_1. Betraying the constitution(Which he swore to uphold) He is turning the sovereignty of the United States over to the communist controlled United Nations..._

It went on to say he appointed Anti-Christians and had been previously married and divorced. I didn't know what to think of it, it was laughable but also made me angry. Something in me told me to hold onto it, maybe I should show it to the president and tell him that I still support him. I folded it and forgot about it moments later.

"Give me a Ballantine's." I passed a bill across the bar.

I gulped the drink down as quickly as possible not wanting to stay for long.

As I walked from the bar to my room a man on the street handed me a pro-Cuba paper, he was thin and lean. He had piercing eyes. His name was Oswald.


	5. Chapter 5: Christmas Shopping

Christmas was on the way, with that in mind I stopped at a store to see if I could find a gift or too. For Hester the trip was a bust nothing there was for her. I found a baseball bat and a cap for Frasier, maybe I could try again. Yeah Sure! For Niles I considered some Christmas music, but I though against it for a few reasons. The first was that there didn't seem to be any point in giving Christmas music on Christmas day, he couldn't really listen to it until the next year. Another reason was the song "I Saw Mama Kissing Santa Claus", I liked the song it was funny, but never heard without tearing up.

You see the only man who dressed as Santa in our neighborhood was the man next door and Niles knew it, so the song took on a completely different meaning to him. It brought a smile to me imagining Niles chasing our neighbor away from Hester. I bought a couple of gifts and left the store. I found the nearest payphone and checked in with my Captain in Seattle. I got back to the room at 12 o'clock.

I went to sleep, it was the 22nd of November.


	6. Chapter 6: 11221963

The shots came out from nowhere. Three quicker than I could have imagined. I hadn't even settled in yet. There was no build up to it. No drawn out hostage situation. No speech to let the world know why it was happening. One moment I was following the president the next he was dead. I wanted to keep it going. To finish the case right. I wanted to see it through. Jack deserved that. But the crime of the century had just happened in their backyard, the Texans weren't about to yet a yankee like me horn in.

I watched from the sidelines as everything went to hell. A Dallas cop was murdered on the street. They tracked the shooter down to a theater, and brought him in. It was him they said. The man who killed the president. Just as suddenly has he had killed the presidnent he had been caught. No long chase. No cryptic messages. It was over like that.

Not so fast. They told me not to show but I was in the crowd. I want to watch the S.O.B. taken in myself. Deep inside myself I wanted him dead. I shouldn't have thought like that. It happened in front of my eyes. A man named Ruby came and shot him to death. He was rushed to the hospital. They took him to the same room the took the President as he was dying. I didn't appreciate the irony. Just as suddenly as he'd been captured he died.

It was all over so fast. I know it seems like I'm rushing it at the end. You think its too anticlimatic. But that's the way it was. I can't tie of the loose end for you; the loose ends weren't tied up.

They put Ruby away for killing Oswald. I went back home, but I wasn't at peace. I knew Ruby knew more than he let on. it festered inside me until I had to go back. I met with Ruby just a few weeks before he died. He'd been holding back alright. He told me the whole story.

What I heard that night has haunted me ever since.


End file.
